


Хватит скрываться

by DeadTNK



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTNK/pseuds/DeadTNK
Summary: Первая работа в этом фендоме, первая публикация на этом сайте (помимо Фикбука). Если что попутала - укажите, пожалуйста.:)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа в этом фендоме, первая публикация на этом сайте (помимо Фикбука). Если что попутала - укажите, пожалуйста.:)

Рэй — чертов безумец.

Уолт лично убедился в этом только что. Нет, до этого времени, конечно же, были моменты, когда казалось, что Рэй поступает безумнее некуда по мнению самого Хассера, но не настолько же!

В армии им приходится скрывать свои отношения, ибо если об этом узнает, к примеру, Сикста, их с позором демобилизуют обратно на родину. Возвращение домой, конечно, штука хорошая, но не с позором на весь взвод, где к геям не так уж и хорошо относятся. По крайней мере, к такому выводу пришел Уолт, услышав очередную порцию шуток про «голубые» пары, и принял решение продержаться до самого конца, не спалив их отношения с водителем Хаммера-1.

Но... сам Рэй не выдержал первым.

***  
— Рэй? — Хассер нервно сглотнул, озираясь по сторонам и медленно осознавая, что на них обратили внимание Эспера и еще одна сладкая, но тоже скрывающаяся пара — альфа-самец (как их иногда называл сам Персон) по имени Брэд Колберт и его милая омежка, что выше рангом, Нейт Фик.

— Что? — Водитель нагло заулыбался, положив теплую — удивительно, что не обжигающе-горячую — ладонь на щеку стрелка.

— Какого черта ты творишь?

Хассер нахмурился, но любовника (если его можно так назвать, ибо у них еще не было интима. Пока что) оттолкнуть не решился. Он просто стоял, прислонившись спиной к их машине, засунув руки в карманы.

— Я не могу поцеловать того, кого люблю? — Рэй произнес это достаточно отчетливо — достаточно для того, чтобы их услышали все, кто находится от них в радиусе нескольких метров — и приобрел еще более наглый вид, медленно потянувшись к его губам.

Рядом раздался не очень-то и довольный крик кого-то из солдат, возможно, Гарзы, но это не было сейчас настолько важно.

— Можешь, но не на виду у...

Хассер не успел закончить, как Рэй заткнул его нежным поцелуем, причем не просто касанием губ. Нет, Персон чуть протолкнул язык в рот парня, положив обе руки на его плечи, тем самым немного приподнимаясь для более удобного поцелуя.

— Педики! — раздалось откуда-то, а из постепенно собирающейся вокруг пары толпы, состоящей из всего отряда «Хамви», слышались переговоры — не очень понятные, но особо никого не волнующие.

— Потрахайтесь еще прям здесь, — выкрикнул Джейсон — тот, что вечно со своей камерой ходит и снимает чуть ли не каждую секунду. И именно сейчас он держал камеру, на которой шла запись. — Обещаю, отдам вам половину выручки!

Кто-то усмехнулся после этой реплики, кто-то нагло заулыбался... и Хассер, не выдержав, отстранился от своего любовника, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Персон чуть покусывал нижнюю губу, как это делают иногда подростки, когда о чем-то задумываются, например, а взгляд его был чуть затуманен.

— Что... что это было? — тихо спросил Уолт, чуть тяжело дыша и сосредоточив взгляд только на своем партнере.

Откуда-то послышалось: «А порева не будет, что ли?» и наигранно разочарованный вздох. Джейсон наконец-то убрал свою хренову камеру и теперь смылся к своей машине: видимо, пересматривать записанное и дрочить на видео. Хорошо хоть журналист из «Роллин Стоун» куда-то свалил и не видел ничего. Слышал, но не видел. Уолт искренне надеялся, что и не увидит запись от этой обезьяны с камерой.

Рэй приблизился вплотную к Хассеру и вновь коротко поцеловал его.

— Не обращай на этих полудурков внимания. Я люблю тебя, и хочу, чтобы все об этом знали. — Немного подумав, Персон добавил: — Я весь твой, Уолт. Идем.


End file.
